Promise Of A Lifetime MikeXEmily
by GoseiGokaiYellow
Summary: They were in the fight of their lives. And they were growing weak and tired. But the one who was most affected was Emily. She died fighting for Earth. Oneshot! Song, Promise Of A Lifetime by, Kutless. R&R!


_**Now here's a new story, please review. I would like to hear your thoughts. What can I improve on? Is my writing ok? Is my grammar bad, or good? Is my spelling off? Does it capture you? Is it boring? Please, let me know. Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Power Rangers Samurai! The Toei Company owns it. AND I own MY creativity. :D**_

_**So….ENJOY! **_

_**Song: Promise Of A Lifetime By: Kutless**_

_**ONESHOT!**_

**Promise Of A Lifetime**

**MikeXEmily**

_They were in the fight of their lives. And they were growing weak and tired. But the one who was most affected was Emily. She died fighting for Earth._

****

Mike was training harder and harder. All the moogers and nylock have been taken care of. But he couldn't help but practice. He thought it made him a better person. A worthy person. A person worthy of the now late Yellow Samurai. Emily. He never went a day without remembering her dying in his arms. And every time the pain grew worse. He wanted to be the one that was dead. Not her. Not sweet Emily.

****

_Emily was fighting off a huge pack off moogers. Trying her best to do without the others help. But Mike saw it before her. The sneek attack that ended her life. A nylock with poisons that could kill you in a matter of minutes was coming up behind her._

_Mike called out desperately, "EMILY!" _

_**I have fallen to my knees**_

"_Huh?" asked Emily turning around into the nylocks long stinger that was held out for her. He started running for her. "Auh!" she clutched her stomach, going down in slow motion, and de-morphing. _

_Everyone who was fighting turned to see Emily fall._

_**As I sing a lullaby of pain**_

"_EMILY!" He called. He ran faster and was about to slash the nylock down that was standing over her weakening form when it disappeared. He then turned to Emily de-morphing, and got down to his knees holding her ever growing cold form in his arms. "Emily!" he called. _

_**I'm feeling broken in my melody**_

_Emily looked up at him with big and sorrowful eyes. "Mike." She mumbled touching his cheek gently._

_**As I sing to help the tears go away**_

_That's when he realized he was crying. "Emily." He whimpered. _

_**Then I remember the pledge you made to me**_

"_Mike. I….love you." She said with pain in her voice._

_**I know you're always there**_

_Mike is shocked for a moment, he then looks at her in the eyes and said, "I love you to Emily."_

_**To hear my every prayer inside**_

"_I know." smiled Emily. She winces painfully, the poison working its way quickly into her system. "I-I'm sorry Mike. "For…getting hurt."_

_**I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime**_

"_It's not your fault." He replied._

_**I hear the words you say**_

"_You always were sweetly Mike." She smiled weakly up at him. "But you should let me go now Mike."_

_**To never walk away from me and leave behind**_

"_What? No! Never! Please don't talk like that Em. You're going to get through this." Mike begged her._

_**The promise of a lifetime**_

"_I'm sorry Mike. I won't be here much longer." Said Emily starting to tear up._

_**Will you help me fall apart**_

_Mike wiped away her tears. "Don't cry." He managed to get out after he stopped crying._

_**Pick me up, take me in your arms**_

"_Hold me close Mike." Said Emily._

_**Find my way back from the storm**_

_Mike pulled her body closer to him and held on. "I love you Em." _

_**And you show me how to grow**_

"_I love you too Mike."_

_**Through the change**_

_Emily started closing her eyes. Mike shook her for dear life. "Em! Em! EMILY!"_

_**I still remember the pledge you made to me**_

_Emily opened her eyes weakly and slowly. "Mike? Please defeat them all. For me? And live happily. Don't be sad. Do it. For me? And….I will always be watching over you Mike." she said._

_**I know you're always there**_

"_I-I will. I will for you Emily." He promised._

_**To hear my every prayer inside**_

"_That's my good boy." Emily then closed her eyes permanently._

_**I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime**_

"_EMILY!" he cried out holding her even closer. As if she was the only thing keeping him there. Alive, and on the ground._

_**I hear the words you say**_

_He then remembered Emily's words, 'Mike? Please defeat them all. For me? And live happily. Don't be sad. Do it. For me? And….I will always be watching over you Mike.'_

_**To never walk away from me and leave behind**_

"_I will. I will!" He then rested Emily's limp form on the ground, morphing in a fit of anger and sadness. He then grabbed his sword and rushed in yelling, "This is for you Emily!" _

_**The promise of a lifetime**_

_He slashed every last one of them down using his array of attacks. _

_**I am holding on to the hope I have inside**_

_Everyone else stepped beside letting Mike deal with it, knowing that if they were in the way, they might be next._

_**With you I will stay through every day**_

_When he was done he de-morphed and headed back over to Emily, everyone else following._

_**Putting my understanding aside**_

_He fell to his knees as everyone else stood and watched in silence._

_**I am comforted**_

"_EMILY!" he cried picking up Emily's body and standing up in the now pouring rain._

_**To know you're always there**_

_A glow then shinned down on Emily's body and then her spirit was standing in front of the Samurai team._

_**To hear my every prayer inside**_

"_Emily?" breathed Mike, Jayden, Kevin, Antonio, and Mia._

_**I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime.**_

"_Hello everybody." She smiled at them all. Then she rested her eyes on Mike._

_**I hear the words you say**_

"_Mike. Good job. You kept part of the promise." Said Emily._

_**To never walk away from me and leave behind**_

"_Huh?" asked Mike._

_**The promise of a lifetime**_

"_Now you need to move on from my death." She said._

_**I know you're always there**_

_Mike was about to reject when Emily cut in and said, "No Mike." She shook her head. "You have to. Remember…I will always be watching over you. And you all." She looked at everyone else who smiled sadly at her._

_**To hear my every prayer inside**_

"_Yes Emily." said Mike sadly._

_**I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime**_

"_That's my good boy." replied Emily. She smiled at them all and faded in to the light. Emily's body disappeared as well._

_**Looking back at me**_

_They all waited there, in the rain for what seemed like hours. _

_**I know that you can see**_

_Everyone but Mike walked away quietly._

_**My heart is open to the promise of a lifetime**_

"_I promise." Said Mike into the rain. He then turned around and followed the others back to the Shiba mansion._

****

_**Well? Review please. Thank you and good bye for now. See you in my next piece. Request, subscribe, and REVIEW! :D**_


End file.
